eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Daikichi Komusubi
Daikichi Komusubi (小結 大吉, Komusubi Daikichi) is one of the linemen of the Deimon Devil Bats. His given name of Daikichi means 'Good Fortune.' His father named him after he had gotten a promotion after his son's birth. Though Daikichi is not very fast nor tall, but he makes up for it with his indomitable will and power. Appearance Personality Synopsis Komusubi decided to join the Devil Bats after seeing the Zokugaku exhibition match. Daikichi was highly impressed by Kurita's amazing strength and build, and decided that he wanted to become Kurita's "apprentice". He was able to join the team after surviving the Hell Tower qualifying test, beating out the Ha-Ha Brothers. Komusubi has taken to bunking at Kurita's house, and joining Kurita in waking up as early as 2AM to go training. He does not talk much, and apparently speaks (and writes!) only in the language of strong men, that only "truly strong men" can understand, which consists mostly of strange grunts and one-word sentences. It is still confusing as to how people like Komusubi's father, Kurita, Deimon's gym teacher, Mizumachi, Gaō of Hakushu, and some of the members of the NASA Aliens team, can comprehend what he is saying. (It should be noted that Mamori seems to be able to understand him as well.) He always seems to be the thorn in the side of the Ha-Ha Brothers, showing them that he's stronger than them and spurring them on to become stronger. He has also been shown lifting around 20 high-schoolers at once. Though they hate each other, Hiruma knows that their rivalry is what really drives them to become better players. He is also has a gifted talent for being a sumo wrestler. Later, especially seen before match against Poseidon, the rivalry developed into a kind of friendly rivalry (when he disappears because of his feeling of inadequancy, it's the Ha-Ha brothers who, literally, kicking some sense to him, say that without him it's impossible for them to defeat the Poseidon). He does not like to be teased about his small stature and does his best to prove that size is not everything. Komusubi is short like his mother, but he inherited his father's strength. He learns all on his own how to deal with taller opponents. Using the Rip Tackle and his Fast Start technique, he is able to bowl over even the tall linemen of the Kyoshin Poseidon. He proved to be instrumental in the final seconds of that game, pushing down his opponent for Eyeshield 21 to get through to score. Komusubi was not a major factor in the win over the Nagas, however his quietly efficient performance made things much easier for Kurita and Jūmonji. He was also the one to catch Musashi's onside kick. Similarly, Komusubi found no real defensive struggle during the game against Ojo due to the focus on offense. However, the challenge of Hakushū's Gaō towards Kurita has ignited the fire within the small defenseman, choosing to make his own enigmatic statement towards the beastly lineman prior to the climactic showdown. In chapter 260, when Kurita became weakened, he desperately stands for his master, to the point of tearing his own body when facing Gaō, and crying, begging to the audience not to badmouth Kurita, saying that his master should just "take a break", continually believing in his master. In the end, Sena decides to use him as Lead Blocker to pass Gaō. However, as it appears, Sena actually believes that this move will incite Kurita's will once again, and he choose to do run from middle instead. The trick works and it is Kurita's drive which renews Komosubi's faith in his master. Techniques and Strategies *'Trap Block' - Komusubi ignores the person in front of him at the line of scrimmage, then tackles from the side, anyone who tries to sack Hiruma. Opponents have very little force to counter a side attack. *'Fast Start' - Being smaller gives him a lower center of gravity, allowing Komusubi to get a flying head start than his opponent once the ball is snapped. He learned how to accomplish this feat by taking part in a Sumo competition. *'Rip Tackle' - To deal with taller opponents, (which is almost all the time), Komusubi pushes upwards during the tackle, utilizing the insane amounts of arm strength he inherited from his father. This allows him to flip over larger adversaries. *'Two-Stage Rocket' - Not officially the name of the technique, but that is what Komusubi is likened as, when he defeats Kengo Mizumachi's Swimmer's Start by combining both the Fast Start and the Rip Tackle. He uses the Fast Start to get in close, then as Mizumachi brings his arm up for the 'Swim,' Komusubi uses the Rip Tackle to attack Mizumachi's exposed chest, thereby knocking him down. This was also used during the Deimon's final play to allow Sena to get through with the Devil Bat Dive. *'Extremely Low Altitude Devil Bat Dive' - Combining his combination of his size and power, Komusubi attacks head on against an opponent in combination with Sena, who dives over them. Used as a maneuver against Gaō to ignite Kurita's power and determination to face him. *'''Sweeper - '''The linemen excluding Ryokan Kurita form a protective barrier around Eyeshield 21, allowing him to run through the enemy's defense. Trivia *Komusubi is shown to be one of the strongest players on the team despite his size along with Kurita and the Ha-Ha Brothers as shown when Komusubi lifts up the White Knight's Lineman Otawara and almost throws him out of a sumo ring. *Komusubi paired up with Ishimaru and Yukimitsu on the Deimon School Festival to form "Team Boring" who actually won the Festival to everyone's surprise.﻿ *Komusubi is one of Deimon Shorties, other than Sena and Monta. *﻿The Ha-Ha Brothers formed a rivalry with Komusubi the moment they tried to ask Komusubi something, ended up clinging on him and just left them on the floor. Category:Deimon Devil Bats Category:Male Characters Category:Linemen Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Team Japan